The New Momoko
by Darkwarrior0416
Summary: Momoko is tired of hiding her true self and decided to take off the mask not caring of what will happen.But what's this someone is after her.Also the RRBZ likes Blossom and Natsuki change her view of Momoko after taking her mask off.Will Blossom's friends help and protect her from this group that is after her?
1. The New Momoko and The RRBZ

**Hey! Now this is my second fanfic..**  
**Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Taking off the mask and the RRBZ**

After the PPGZ defeated Him they now have a peaceful life except that villain still keep attacking New Townsville and PPGZ saving it multiple thay are 15 years old

"Hey guys" a certain redhead said,running towards them

"Hey Momoko!" Kaoru and Miyako said her two friends

"I heard there's a new cake shop let's go there"Momoko said happily

"There you go again" Kaoru sighed"I can't believe you,ya keep eating sweets all the time"

"Don't worry she's always like that"Miyako said

"_I'm not always like i hate this personality"Momoko thought_

"So are you guys coming"Momoko asked

"Sorry i have soccer practice"Kaoru lying _"I don't want more sweets"she thought_

"I have to go shopping sorry Momoko"Miyako said _"No..more...sweets also they have new dresses"she thought_

"Oh you said so"Momoko said turning around"Let's go!"walking towards to two sighed at their red friend before walking.

**In School**

"Ohayo!(good morning)"Momoko shouted they just looked at her then resume their talking

_"Man being hyper sure is not cool"Momoko thought_

"Geez momoko, you don't have to be so loud"Kaoru said

"your the one to talk"Momoko said starting an argue

"HEY! I am not loud!"Kaoru two keep fighting until

"Guys stop arguing"Miyako said stopping them both

"Fine"they both muttered

"Momoko you should change your attitude"Miyako said turning to Momoko

"Why me!"Momoko said

"Because your the one who started it"Miyako said in a matter-a-factly

"Yeah you should become calm and that happens"Kaoru joked

_"I am like that. i know all sports. i could maybe beat you"Momoko thought angrily_

"Momoko are you seem to be deep in thought"Miyako said"Did Kaoru jokes got you?"

" Nothing i was just thinking about Natsuki"Momoko said fake blushing

"And there you go..The boy crazy Momoko"Kaoru said

_"I hate boys just a little bit. i have to act like this or **they** will spot me"Momoko thought_

"yeah 're just like that because your a tomboy"Momoko said turning around before sitting

"I wish you change your personality"Kaoru joked

"Kaoru!That's not nice"Miyako said

"Geez Miyako it was only a joke"Kaoru shrugged

"But still-"Miyako was cut off

The door opened revealing Miss Keane

"Ok class let's start our new lesson"Miss keane said

**At recess**

"Hey Miyako want to go watch some hero movies"Momoko said

Kaoru was a bit hurt that she was not asked but said"One of Momoko's personality is Hero maniac"Kaoru sarcastically

_"I hate heroes too but only a little bit since i'm hyper blossom"Momoko thought_

"so what's your answer Miyako"Momoko asked ignoring Kaoru who was hurt a little bit because she was ignored by her best friend

"sorry like i said i'm going shopping"Miyako said

"It's ok"Momoko said

Then their belts start flashing,they looked at each other and began to run to the roof top and transform

_"Hyper Blossom"_

_"Rolling Bubbles"_

_"Powered Buttercup"_

Blossom reached her compact and saw the Professor

"Professor what is it this time"Blossom asked

"It's the rowdyruffs they began torturing the townspeople"Professor said

"Man those boys sure is annoying even after we defeated Him"Buttercup sighed

"You got that right"Bubbles said

"Well what are we waiting 's go"Blossom said

**At the rowdyruffs**

"Man this is fun!"Boomer shouted before throwing another ear wax at a random people

"You can say that again"Brick said spitting a spitball using his straw

"Hey is that the powderpuffs"Butch said pointing at the sky

"Hold it right ther rowdyruffs"The PPGZ said

**RRBZ thoughts**

_"Wow is that blossom she sure has grown i wonder if i tell her my feeling she'll accept it, but what kind of a villain and a hero love each other (sigh)__i wish we were heroes'Brick thought_

_"Wow Brick's counterpart is cute my counterpart is cute but too nice i want normal and someone to talk too like that Blossom girl.i like her just because Bubbles is my counterpart means i should like her (sigh)i wish i'm not a villain also Brick's lucky"Boomer thought_

_"Man that Blossom chick is hot and have a wonderful body she's also strong since she's the leader because of her they defeated Him.i like strong people sure that Buttercup is strong but has a few moves but That Blossom has multiple of moves especially her finisher which can kill anyone i wish we were friends"Butch though_t

**Back to Reality**

"Um Hello?"Blossom said waving at their eyes "They seem to be deep in thought"

"Maybe this will wake them up"Buttercup said then she began swinging her hammer and hitting them in the head

"Hey that was not fair!"Boomer said holding his head

"Yea we were just thinking"Butch said

"Let's fight!Counterpart vs Counterpart"Brick declared .His Brothers secretly glared at him with jealousy because he's fighting blossom but nodded anyway

"Let's get to it"Blossom said Bubbles and Buttercup nodded

they began to fight after some time they were tired

"We are leaving let's go boys"Brick said walking but he tripped and landed on top of blossom they all gasped espicially Boomer and Butch resisting to kill their brother

"Get off of me!"Blossom yelled pushing Brick but not be before blushing a little

Brick also blushed a little and did a victory dance in his head

"Hey!i just tripped it's not my fault" Brick said dusting his clothes

"Then why didn't you get off when you tripped"Blossom was a minute of silence until Brick break it

"I said let's go boys"Brick said blushing they began to fly towards mojo's lair leaving some Shocked PPGZ

"I didn't know they can fly"Bubbles said

"yeah"Buttercup said "Are you alright Blossom"

"I'm fine" Blossom said "let's go back to school" said blossom before flying

**Mojo's lair**

"Hey Mojo"The three boys said

"Hello boys mojo"Mojo said "Oh yeah tomorrow your going to school with the PPGZ mojo"

"WHAT?!"THe three rowdyruffs said "WHY?!"

"I quit being a villan and now have a job so your not a villain anymore now mojo"Moso said

"fine"they muttered_ "At least i'm gonna be with blossom"they thought_

**After School(with the PPGZ)**

"Good-bye guys"Momoko said waving at her friends

"Bye Momoko"Kaoru and Miyako said before walking home

Momoko got home ran to her room and looked at the sky

_"maybe i should take off my mask at least i have friends to help me defeat **them.**__Yup that's what i'll do tomorrow"Momoko thought smiling_

momoko then began to sleep and excited tomorrow because she's gonna take off her mask

* * *

**How was it? i know it's long..****Who is them that momoko was talking about let's just wait till the next chapter Don't forget to review**


	2. The Real Momoko,New RRBZ,New Enemy

**Hello guys!this is the second chapter are you ready to see the New Momoko then Here it is Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2-The Real Momoko,The New RRBZ and A New Enemy**

Momoko woke up feeling excited about taking off her mask she began to dress but with different clothew

she now were a pink top t-shirt with white hearts and white jacket and pink also has long white socks with pink shoes and white outlines

instead of putting her bow she put her hair in pigtailed style like miyako except not curly with pink heart clips.

Her personality's are Kind,Smart,Courteous ,calm,cool,cheerfull and she's not a hero maniac,sweet-loving and also very dense about love that's why she picked boy-crazy

She run downstairs and her family saw her and instead of being shocked,They smiled

"I see you've taken off your mask"Her mom Kariko said

"Yeah i know you couldn't hold it any longer"Her dad Dennis said

"Yeah onee-chan i hate fighting sweets with you"Her sister Kuriko said

"Just be careful with**_ them_**"Kariko said

"Ok mom!.Bye dad ,mom and kuriko.I'm going to school now"Momoko said waving good-bye

Her mom and dad chuckled

"I wonder what will her friends says"Dennis chuckled

"Yeah"Kariko said also chuckling

**With Momoko**

_"Man this is life"Momoko thought "No need to act anymore"_

"Hey Momoko!"Kaoru and Miyako said while Momoko turned around

"Oops! sorry i thought you were our friend"Kaoru said

"Oh hey guys"Momoko said smiling cheerfuly not hearing what Kaoru said

"Mo-momoko..."Miyako shuttered "Is that you?"

"Yup who else"Momoko said with a sweat-dropped

"Wow never thought you considered about changing your personality"Kaoru said jokingly

"I've been like this the whole time i was just using a fake personality"Momoko said truthfully

"Wow"they both said

"What will the class think about this'Kaoru said"I mean your pretty now."

"Yeah you might get a fanclub like you always want"Miyako smiled

"Sorry girls i don't like boys and fanclubs"Momoko said"Let's go"turning around and walking

"Wow she really did change!"Kaoru said shocked"Let's see if i like this new momoko"

"Yeah i can't wait to know"Miyako eager to see the New Momoko

**At school**

Momoko was walking towards her class she opened the door and saw many students staring at her she just smiled that made all boys even Natsuki blushed

"Who are you"Himeko Shirogane said the class rich girls

"Don't you recognize me?It's me Momoko"Momoko said

They all widened their eyes and face palmed

"Your not Momoko!she always wear her bow and she's boy-crazy and a hero maniac"Himeko shouted

"Well that's my fake personality"Momoko said"This is the real me"she said before sitting down and reading a book

Himeko was about to protest but Miyako beat her to it

"Himeko she's right that's the real Momoko"Miyako said appearing with Kaoru

"You two know that all along"Himeko yelled

"No just shut your mouth your yelling hurts my ears!"Kaoru shouted at her making her shut up

"Soooo Momoko do you still have a crush on natsuki?"Sakamoto said catching all atention to Momoko especially Natsuki who was glad that personality was gone and hope that he likes this New one. He blushed a little of how cute is Momoko smiling before entering the classroom

"Well,"momoko started as they all waited for an answer"No"she answered

"You really did change!"sakamoto said shocked. Natsuki was a little dissapointed and began sulking in his mind

"Hey man are you ok?"Natsuki's friend Eric said

"yeah I'm ok"Natsuki said emotionless

"You know good thing that Momoko doesn't like you"Eric said looking at her

"Why?"Natsuki asked

"Because i like her"Eric said blushing

This made Natsuki mad in the inside but just ignored it

Then Miss Keane entered and said "Hello class we have three new boys and their siblings"

_"Three siblings"The PPGZ thought_

**At the RRBZ**

The RRBZ are ready to enter the classroom and they wore different clothes now

Brick has a red t-shirt dark red jacket and black pants with black shoes and of course his red hat in backwards

Boomer a blue t-shirt and white hoodie,white pants and dark blue shoes

Butch Green v-neck t-shirt and dark blue pants with white shoes

"Please enter boys"They heard Miss keane said

**With the PPGZ**

"Please enter boys"Miss keane said

the PPGZ were shocked it is the rowdyruff boys but Momoko only widened her eyes slightly

The RRBZ saw Momoko and widened their eyes and thought"Holy Shit!(sorry about the foul language but i have to)is that Momoko!?"and they blushed scarlet red after seeing her. Natsuki ,Eric, and Momoko's new fanclub saw this and glared at them. the girls were scared?because they know that their are the RRBZ that their parents says that they always torture people and are disgusting.

"Sup I'm Brick"

"Hello I'm Boomer"

"Yo I'm Butch"

"Ok we know that your the RRBZ so don't cause any mischief ok"Miss Keane said kindly

"Ok teacher"They said happily that their teacher is kind

"Brick may sit next to Momoko, Boomer behind Momoko and Butch In front of Momoko"Miss Keane said

Momoko sighed and thought_"Why do i have boys all over me?"_ she looked at her other side and saw Natsuki who looked at her and she smiled which make him blushed.  
The RRBZ saw this and glared at Natsuki who saw this and looked at them with a smirk

The RRBZ sat down and looked at Natsuki

Brick send a note to Natsuki who saw this and read:

_"Don't mess with Momoko!"Brick_

_"I will make her like me again"Natsuki_

_"Again?"Brick_

_"Yeah again she likes me before she changes and said it was a mask"Natsuki_

_"hahahaha!Poor you"Brick_

_"Whatever"Natsuki_

Natsuki crumbled the paper and threw it away

**At recess**

The PPGZ were talking

"I can't believe the RRBZ are here"Kaoru said frustrate

"Yeah i know."Miyako said worried"What do we do Momoko"

"Let them be"Momoko said

"WHAT?!"Kaoru yelled"WHY!?"

"I think that there here to be good now" Momoko said looking somewhere then her eyes widened a bit

"How do you know that"Miyako asked

"Well it's obvious"Momoko said"Did the RRBZ wants to go to school just for fun. If they are torturing here then looked at that"Momoko pointed at the RRBZ

Miyako and Kaoru were shocked they were making friends with other boys and laughing

"You're right"Kaoru said"Wow this New you is smart!"

"yeah yeah"Momoko said

The RRBZ walk towards to the PPGZ

"What do you want?"Momoko asked nicely with a smile

"Well we are here to talk" Brick said resisting to blush

"y-y-yeah"Boomer shuttered hiding his blush

"L-let's talk at the roof"Butch said almost shuttering also hiding his blush

"Ok"They said

"Why are they shuttering?"Blossom asked her friends which the RRBZ heard and thought_"Looks like she's will be easy..since she's dense. we have to protect her!"_

"Dunno"Kaoru said

"Maybe they are nervous"Miyako said

"Yeah maybe that is it" Momoko said

**At the roof**

" what are you telling us"Kaoru said impatiently

"Well we are here to know that if your the PPGZ"Brick said

They were shocked except Momoko

"Yup we are the PPGZ"Momoko said

''MOMOKO WHY ARE YOU TELLING THEM''Kaoru yelled while Miyako is nervous

"Well i have a plan"Momoko said

"What's your plan Momoko"Miyako said

"Well i was thinking that the Professor make them superheroes like us"Momoko said saying the plan

"That's not a bad idea"Brick said

''Mama just said that he quit being a villain''Boomer said

''Yeah we always want to be with you guys''Butch what he says he widened his eyes and look at them who were shocked then butch said "I-i-i mean i want to kick some bad guys ass to prove i'm strong!''

"Oh i thought what you just said was you know what i'm talking about"Miyako said

"Ummm what are you talking about''Momoko questioned while tilting her head which maker her cute and the RRBZ turned around and blushed

"wow Momoko i didn't know you were dense!''Kaoru said laughing

"whatever''Momoko said cooly''let's go class must be starting''

**At the classroom**

Then Miss Keane said '' alright class i have an announcement to make''''i want you students to joins clubs ok?''

"Ok teacher"the class said

''We start with Brick''Miss keane said

"i want sports''Brick said

''Ok next Boomer''Miss keane said

''i want sports too teacher''Boomer said politely

''Next Butch''

''sports''Butch said

''Next Kaoru''miss keane said

''sports also''kaoru said smirking

''next natsuki''

''sport miss keane'' Natsuki said emotionless and thought_''damn i should have choose cooking so i can be with momoko''(man he;s wrong)_

''next Miyako''miss keane said nicely to miyako

''arts miss keane''miyako said nervously

''ok next...''Miss keane said another student's name some choose cooking,arts,martial arts and etc..

''last Momoko what's yours''Miss keane said all class had their attention to Momoko

Momoko smiled sheerfully and said''I choose sport Miss Keane''It made Miss Keane and all class shocked and Natsuki do a victory dance in his head While the RRBZ thought_''Yes! i get to be with Momoko''. Kaoru thought " she can do sports!"_

''Ummm ok''Miss keane said unsure

''Oh look at the time let's go home everyone''Miss Keane said happily''tomorrow at the sports club will have a battle about soccer''

''Ok miss keane''the class said

''Hey guys''Momoko said waving at her friends''let's go to the lab now''they nodded and walk to the lab

**At the lab**

''Hey professor''the girls said

''oh hello girls who's that behind you''Professor Utonium said

"They're the RRBZ''Momoko said calmly

''what are they doing here!''ken said alert

''They are here to join us''Kaoru said crossing her arms

''Oh well ok''Professor Utonium said readying some syringe with Chemical Z

''are you sure they won't do anything bad''Professor said unsure

''Yes professor''Miyako said surely

"well boys brace yourself''Professor said while the boys nodded

Professor Utonium injected the boys with chemical Z then they were covered by red and blue and forest green light as they heard voices

'_'Hard Brick''_

_''Explosive Boomer''_

_''Strong Butch''_

_''Rowdyruff Boys Z_"

"Wow''They all said

''Nice weapons guys''Momoko said smiling at them cheerfully

They blushed and smlied back and thanked the professor

Brick has a beyblad/boomerang

Boomer has a Bat

Butch has a flute

Then they saw the belt of the RRBZ which has the letter R at the the belt of the PPGZ starts flashing and the Professor and Ken his son saw destruction of the city

''Girls! you need to transform!''Ken said

"Peach!''Professor calling Peach

''Powerpuff Girls Z da wan''Peach the digital dog said

_''Powerful Blossom''_

_''Rolling Bubbles''_

_''Powered Buttercup''_

_''Powerpuff Girls Z''_

They were shocked at Blossom ''What?''Blossom said

''What happened to your transformation'' Professor said

Now Blossom wore White and pink outlines top and White skirt with pink outlines also a cape that is white with dark pink outlines also boots that has the same color but she has no weapon

''Well if my personality is a mask then also my transformation''Blossom answered

''Then Why don't you have a weapon and what are your powers''Buttercup asked

''Well i can make weapon myself just by thinking them like this''Blossom explained and thought about a yo-yo then a yoyo with the same color of her clothes appeared ''and my powers are elements of the world and super strenght oh and telekinesis''Blossom explained again

''wow''they all said

''You know Blossom you're pretty''Butch blurted out before putting his hand in his mouth

''Thank Butch i appreciate it well what are we waiting for..let's go''Blossom said flying to the city also smiling to butch

_''Wow i knew she was strong''_Butch thought also blushing looking at the flying Blossom as they all follow Blossom.

**At the City**

there were lot's of car destroyed and broken buildings

''what a crime''Bubbles said

''who did this''Buttercup said

''We are'' 4 figures appears

''i-it can't be''Blossom shuttered ''how...how the heck did you find me!''

''hmm we heard there are superheroes here so we investigate but we were wrong we only saw a powerpuff who looks like you. before leaving we cause destruction in the city and looks like we are right you have a mask''one of the figure said

''Blossom what are they talking about''Butch said

'' I'll explain tomorrow''Blossom said then turning to Butch and smiled''But first let's attack them''Butch blushed a little which make Boomer and Brick jealous

_''wow first brick, now butch! I have to catch up''_ Boomer thought

''Yo-yo supreme''Blossom attacked as she throws her yoyo

''Spinning beyblade attack''Brick throws his beyblade

''Bubble champagne''Bubbles as she blows bubbles at her wand

''Bat swing''Boomer as he swings his bat creating a wave

''Musical notes attack''Butch as he play his flute making notes appears

''Sonic Swing''Buttercup as she swings her hammer creating green beam

all attacks work together and hit the 4 damage them but only a little

''Hmph take this''one of the figure said as it throws a energy ball at blossom who is still flying and was hit as she screamed in pain and she was falling.  
Then Butch flies and saves her from falling by carrying her in bridal style before landing

''Hey are you ok?''Butch asked

''Yeah I'm ok thanks Butch"Blossom smiled

''It's not a big deal''Butch blushed while rubbing the back of his head

'We will be back don't forget Blossom''one of the 4 figure said as they dissapeard. Blossom glared at the 4 figures before turning to her friends and said''Good job guys''as she smiled ''and also''Blossom walks towards Butch and kissed him at his forehead which makes him blush furiously ''Thanks Butch''She said winking at him which also makes Brick and Boomer Jealous resisting to beat up their brother but first they were all shocked at Blossom

''What?I just kissed him at his forehead what's wrong with that''Blossom said

''Nothing Nothing''They all said

''Well if you said so''

''I have to go''Blossom said''Bye guys!. Thanks again Butch'' flying towards her home

"Bye Blossom''they all said waving at her

''Well we shall all go home''Buttercup said

''Ok''They all said as they went to their seperate ways

Brick and Boomer glared at butch which he notice

''What i only saved her''Butch said

''Whatever tomorrow i have something to tell you two''Brick said boomer and butch nodded

Then all the heroes began to sleep at their houses

* * *

**Wow this sure is long it took me 2 hours to make this Well PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Soccer,Explanation,Confession, Handcuffe...

**Wow! Thanks for the reviews guys Anyway Enjoy chapter 3**

* * *

**Chapter 3-Soccer,Explanation,Confession,Handcuffed**

Momoko woke up happy that her friends accepted her true was now wearing her usual attire (the one in chapter 2) and head downstairs. Also she now wears roller skates to go to school.

"Hey mom,dad'' Momoko said cheefully

''I see that your friends accepted you'' Dennis said smiling at her daughter

''So did they spot you'' Kariko asked

Then Momoko turned serious and said ''Yeah, they did spot me''

Her mom and dad were shocked

'' They already spotted you!'' Dennis said shocked

Momoko nodded and said ''They looked powerful as ever''

''Then you have to be careful now'' Kariko said seriously

''Ok''Momoko said ''Bye mom dad'' Before roller skating towards school

''Be careful honey'' Kariko said Momoko's figure was now gone

''I never knew they already spotted her'' Dennis sighed

''I know'' Kariko said looking to her daughter gone figure

**Meanwhile with Momoko**

''I guess i have to explain to them later'' Momoko thought ''Also today is the match for soccer, I can't wait to show them my real talents'' She said while roller skating.

''Hey Momoko wait up'' Kaoru and Miyako said

''Whoah! Momoko you roller skate!'' Kaoru said shocked

''Yup where's your skateboard'' Momoko asked

''It's in my house. I didn't want to bring it'' Kaoru said ''I never knew you can do sport ya know'' she says

''Well i can do any sports'' Momoko said in a matter-a-factly voice

''Looks like i have some competition'' Kaoru grinned

''We'll see that in soccer'' Momoko smiled that looks like a smirk

''Um well let's go before we're late'' Miyako said cutting the tension between the two as they both nodded. While walking or erm, Roller skating Miyako asked ''Hey Momoko can you show us some tricks?"

''Sure!'' Momoko smiled. Then she roller skates in a normal pace then she jumped high and landed backwards and did a one line before spinning and did a hard drift '' Is that enough?'' she asked. They just both nodded unable to say anything

_''Man i just can lose to soccer if she know any moves about soccer!'' Kaoru thought_

_'' I never knew the New Momoko can do anything. and she can also replace Kaoru as a Athletic girl in school if she beats her'' Miyako thought_

''Well let's go guys'' Momoko said not even breaking a sweat and again they nodded still not able to speak anything

They began to walk towards school. After a while they reached their school and began to go to their lockers when Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru there were full of love letters but Momoko has some roses

''Hmm maybe i should take all of this home so that i have enough space for my locker'' Momoko said as she began to hide the roses and love letters while the two sweat-dropped

''Man Momoko how dense can you be!'' Kaoru sigh while Miyako nodded

''Anyway let's go'' Momoko said cooly after she put her roller blades in her locker. Her friends nodded and began to walk towards school While walking they came across the RRBZ and Momoko flashed a smile on Butch while butch blushed

''Hey guys!'' Momoko greeted the RRBZ

''Hey'' They waved

''Oh yeah i'll explain after the soccer match about the 4 figures that we battled yesterday'' Momoko said seriously

''Ok'' They all said to Momoko. There was a minute of silence but Momoko break it

''What are waiting for? Let's go to class!'' Momoko said cheerfuly

''She sure is cheerful'' Brick said looking at her

''Yeah'' They all said

''At least she's not hyper'' Kaoru said smiling a little. Then they began to walk towards their classroom. When they entered and began to sit Natsuki walk over Blossom and whispered something

''Hey Momoko would you like to have lunch with me''Natsuki whispered

''Sorry Natsuki i'm having lunch with my other friends'' Momoko whispered back

''It's ok'' Natsuki winked while whispering that made her blush a little

_''What's this feeling'' Momoko thought_ she only smiled at him

The RRBZ, Miyako and Kaoru saw Momoko's blush and they were shocked

''What the hell did he whispered at her'' Boomer said to her brothers

''I don't know'' They said

''Wow looks like Momoko is falling to Natsuki again'' Miyako joked

The RRBZ glared at Miyako and Miyako shrunk back and said ''It was only a joke'' the RRBZ just ''hn''

then Miss Keane entered the classroom and said ''All who joined the sports club please meet us outside the one who doesn't may come and watch them play'' she smiled

''Ok teacher'' her class said kindly

Momoko, Kaoru, Brick, Boomer, Butch and Natsuki all go to the changing room to change for their soccer match

**At the girls changing room**

''Hey Momoko'' Kaoru said to Momoko

''What is it Kaoru'' Momoko asked

''Do you know soccer this whole time?'' Kaoru questioned

''Yup! i was practicing before i met you guys'' Momoko almost smirking

''Do you know any moves about soccer'' Kaoru asked

''Yeah i know lots of them'' Momoko answered ''Why are you asking so many questions'' she says

''Nothing'' Kaoru said defensively ''Are you finish changing'' she asked

''Yup'' Momoko said as she came out and Kaoru became shocked

''What?'' Momoko said. Momoko was wearing a light pink t-shirt that is short-sleeved with yellow cape at her neck and pink gym shorts

''Wow'' Kaoru said shocked

''Let's go'' Momoko said as Kaoru nodded

**At the boys changing room**

the RRBZ glared at Natsuki

''What'' Natsuki smirked

''What did you whisper to Momoko'' Boomer said angrily

''It's a secret'' Natsuki said still smirking, he walk passed brick and whispered ''I told you i will make her like me again''

Brick just glared heatedly at Natsuki

''Let's go'' Butch said breaking the tension. They all nodded and goes outside

**At the soccer field**

All who joined the sports club are in the soccer field

''Hey guys!'' Momoko said waving at the boys ''Over here'' she says smiling

''Hey Momoko'' The guys greeted her and blushed ''Oh and Kaoru''

''Yeah whatever'' Kaoru said

The Coach of the sports came in and said ''Alright sports club you will be divided into two Groups''

''Yes sir'' they all said

The Coach said ''At the first group will be Kaoru, Natsuki and Brick''

''Yes sir'' Kaoru said confidently while the boys said ''yes sir'' dissapointed

''The other group will be Momoko, Boomer and Butch'' The Coach Continued

''Yes sir!'' They all said cheerfully

_''Take that Brick!'' Boomer and Butch thought_

''The ball will be with Momoko's group understood'' The coach said

''Yes'' They all said eagerly

**At the Audience**

''This will be a tough battle since Kaoru and Natsuki are in the same team''Miyako said as All students nodded

''Let's see Momoko's talent'' A random fan said

''Yeah'' They all said as they watched intently to Momoko

**At the soccer field**

Momoko and Butch is the one who will go for the goal while Boomer is the one who will prevent the other group from goaling

While the other group is Brick will be preventing the goal while Kaoru and Natsuki will go for the goal

The Coach blow the whistle meaning the game is starting

Momoko passed the ball to Butch then Kaoru and Natsuki goes to Butch Then Butch saw that Momoko is close to the goal and passed it to her Momoko got the ball and yelled ''Golden Victory Shoot!'(I got this form Shugo Chara)'' As Momoko kicked the ball very hard crating a yellow aura around the ball Brick was unable to see it because it was very fast and Momoko's group scored while the crown gone wild

''Wow she does know moves about soccer'' Kaoru thought While Brick and Natsuki were wide-eyed also Momoko's group

Brick snapped out of his stupor and passed the ball to Kaoru it was almost close to Kaoru but Momoko intercept it by jumping and kicking the ball to Butch Butch caught it and decided to go for the goal. Butch then kicked the ball really hard and they earned goal

''Nice job Butch''Momoko said smiling as they hi-five

''No problem''Butch smirked

**At the Audience**

''Wow Momoko's group is tough while Kaoru's still not having any goal''Miyako said shocked

''Looks like we have a new ATlethic girl''Miss Keane said smiling

**Back to the soccer field**

Brick glared at Butch and passed the ball to Kaoru this time Kaoru caught the ball and passed it to Natsuki. Natsuki caught the ball and kicked the ball towards the goal but Boomer caught with no sweat as he smirked at him which makes Natsuki mad. Boomer passed the ball to Momoko and Momoko caught it and headed towards to the goal. Kaoru decided to slide to get the ball but Momoko spins and began to run again Then Nasuki appeared and decided to get the ball but Momoko jumped very high along with the ball, Her jumped was so high it can passed a person Natsuki was shocked and then Momoko landed and began to run. Then Momoko jumped and kicked the ball very hard while in air creating a red aura around it and scored a goal while the Coach blow the whistle signalling it was over.

Kaoru was shocked Momoko just beaten her while the crowds gone wild and yelled ''MO-MO-KO''

''Great job guys'' Momoko said happily as she hug Butch and Boomer who was blushing as hell while rubbing their heads

''Nice job Momoko'' Kaoru said smiling not even bothered that she was beaten

''Thanks Kaoru you really are my best friend'' Momoko said as they hugged each other. Then Brick gave a thumbs-up to Momoko while Natsuki smiled at her.  
In return Momoko smiled cheerfully at them which makes them Blushed

''Looks like Momoko's team wins Nice job'' The Coach said smiling at them ''It's ok for Kaoru's team there's always a next time'' He said to Kaoru's group

''Let's go eat guys oh and i explain to you while eating at lunch'' Momoko said seriously

They all nodded

**At lunch(In the rooftop)**

They all stare at Momoko for an explanation

''Who were they Momoko'' Kaoru said

"They were called the Power Warriors'' Momoko answered

''Why are they called Power Warriors'' Miyako asked

''They are called Power Warriors because their main goal is to get all powers in the worlds they collected all powers but me''Momoko said

''How are they doing that'' Brick said

''By absorbing, Joining or Hypnotyzing the victim making them powerful. They are all boys also'' Momoko answered

''Then why are you their target'' Butch asked

''Didn't i tell you i have all elements in the world, Super strenght and telekinesis but i'm not psychic''Momoko answered

''Then How are we gonna defeat them'' Boomer said clueless

''By working together'' Momoko said''I have another power'' she says

''What is your other power then''Boomer questioned

''It's called the Dimensional Eyes'' Momoko said ''My Dimensional Eyes can send other people to another dimension so they are not coming back here. I can also kill them.'' she explained

''Never thought you had so many powers'' Butch said

''Anyway that's all for today'' Momoko said as she sighed _''This was a long day'' she thought_

''Umm girls can you leave us alone for a while'' Brick said to the girls

''Umm sure'' Miyako said unsure as they began to leave after they see their figure is gone then Brick turned serious

''I have something to tell you two''Brick said

''What is it Brick'' They said simentously

''I love Momoko''Brick said looking at the eyes of his brothers

''Me too'' Butch said glaring

''Hey you forgot about me I also Love momoko''Boomer said Glaring too

''But we will not make this a fight'' Brick said

''Huh''They said clueless

""we still be Brothers till the end'' Brick said smiling

''Yeah'' they said smiling too

''Let's go back''Brick said as they nodded

**At the Hallway**

''Hey guys we were waiting for you'' Kaoru said

''Then let's go''Boomer said as he began to talk with Momoko while Brick and Butch glared at him

**After School (It's Noon)**

"Hey guys let's go to the professor'' Boomer suggested

''That's not a bad idea'' Momoko said

''Let's go then'' Miyako said

**At the professor**

In the front Miyako and Kaoru talking to each other

At the middle Brick and Butch talking

At the end is Boomer and Momoko laughing and talking to each other

When they entered

''Look out'' Professor yelled

Kaoru, Miyako, Brick and Butch dodged a handcuffs but Momoko and Boomer didn't and was handcuffed

''Professor what's this?''Boomer asked lifting his right hand

''It's a Handcuff'' Professor said

''What happened then'' Momoko said also lifting her left hand

''Well i was experimenting it but a drop of Chemical Z was absorbed and was gone out of control and was attached to you guys'' Ken explained

''Oh well how are we going to take them off'' Brick said

''It will took us a day before we can find a solution'' Professor

''Oh well so Boomer wanna go to a restaurant'' Momoko asked

''W-w-why me'' Boomer shuttered while blushing

''Because we're handcuffed and i'm hungry'' Momoko said while rubbing the back of her head

''Well Ok'' Boomer said happily

''Really? Let's go then'' Momoko smiled at him which he blushed and makes Butch and Brick glared at Boomer while Boomer stuck out his tongue as he walk with Momoko to a restaurant

''Hey Butch i have a plan'' Brick said with jealousy in his tone

* * *

**How was it? it took me 3 days to make this it sure was long Nver knew that Brick was this jealous you know. Please review**


	4. Spying,Restaurant,Sleepover,Ki ss

**This is chapter 4. Sorry it took so long i just had some fun with my family you know sooooo. This is for Blossom and Boomer fans also**

**Enjoy Chapter 4!**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Spying, Restaurant, Sleepover,Kiss**

''What's your plan Brick'' Butch said curious

''Well it's simple'' Brick said ''We just spy them the whole day''

''Never knew you were jealous ya know'' Butch smirk at him

''I'm not jealous!'' Brick yelled angrily turning beet red from anger '' I just want to make sure he won't do anything to Momoko''

''yeah yeah'' Butch said waving ''just do whatever you want i'm leaving''

''But what if Boomer kissed her'' Brick said trying to manipluate Butch and it worked as Bucth stop walking

''Boomer may be the sensitive of all of us but what if he's hiding something''Brick said with a smirk and Butch looked at him with serious eyes

_''Got him'' Brick thought mentally smirking_

''Let's go Brick'' Butch said seriously as Brick nodded

''Hey where are you guys going'' Miyako asked

''Um well we're just going for a walk'' Brick said nervously as he and Butch sweat furiously

''Hmmm sure'' Kaoru said and continued to watch soccer

''I'm going shopping'' Miyako squealed

''We gotta go'' Butch said relief as he and Brick took off to look for Momoko and Boomer

**With Boomer and Momoko**

''What restaurant you want to go Momoko?'' Boomer asked nicely smiling at her

''Let's go to Sakurako's'' Momoko said cheerfully smiling back

''Ok'' Boomer said ''Anything for you'' he says sweetly

''Awww that's so sweet of you'' Momoko said happily as she hugged him

Boomer was stunned but hugged her back as he inhaled her smell. They broke the hug while Boomer blushed

''Well let's go then'' Boomer said blushing and Momoko nodded as they go to Sakurako's place

**With Brick and Butch**

''Looks like they're here'' Brick said looking somewhere

''What's that'' Butch said hearing something

''Let's hide at that bush'' Brick said as they hid

''Awww that's so sweet of you'' a cute voice said

''That sounds like Momoko'' Brick said

''Let's take a peek'' Butch said as they peek

And they saw Boomer and Momoko hugging which make them mad and jealous

''What the Heck'' Butch whispered not wanting them to know that they are spying

''You got that right'' Brick said gritting his teeth ''Anyway let's follow them'' he says angrily while walking and Butch followed him

**With Boomer and Momoko**

''We're here'' Momoko said happily while Boomer chuckled

''Yeah we're here'' He says as they both entered and saw Sakurako

''Hey Sakurako'' Momoko said waving at her friend

''Momoko is that you?!'' Sakurako asked shocked

''Yup i want one sakura mochi'' Momoko ordered ''What about you Boomer'' she asked

''Well one green tea and a sakura mochi will be fine'' Boomer said with a smile

''Ok'' Sakurako smiled at them''Oh yeah hey Momoko we have a new food here it's called sakura sushi'' she said

''let me try one'' Momoko said cheerfully

''Ok. Oh and this will be all free since you have a boyfriend'' Sakurako said

Momoko and Boomer blushed beet red

''Ummm Sakurako he's not my boyfriend'' Momoko said nervously

''Oh sorry it's just that you two look cute together'' Sakurako said

''Ummm thanks'' Boomer said awkwardly also blushing

''Well even if he's not your boyfriend it's still free'' Sakurako smiled at them

''Ok thanks Sakurako'' Momoko smiled at her

Then Sakurako began readying their food while Boomer and Momoko are talking

**With Brick and Butch**

''Their at that restaurant'' Butch said pointing at Sakurako's restaurant

''Let's go in'' Brick said entering but was stopped

''But we will get spotted!'' Butch said alert

''Then we'll just cover our face'' Brick said smartly

''Ugh Fine'' Butch said sighing

As they entered they covered their face by using the menu as they began to listen at the conversation

''Ok. Oh and this will be all free since you have a boyfriend'' Sakurako said

Brick and Butch clenched their fist. They swore they saw Momoko blushed but they shrugged it off. When they head Momoko said that Boomer is not her boyfriend they sighed at relief. Then their relief turned into anger as they heard what Sakurako said

''Oh sorry it's just that you two look cute together'' Sakurako said

''That's it Brick i'm gonna kill that B*tch'' Butch said angrily

''Wait Butch I know you're angry but we gonna be calm i also want to kill that girl but we will be spotted''Brick said trying calm his brother

''Fine'' Butch said in a angry tone

''Hello may i take your order'' Sakurako said looking at them

''Umm Uh No we just need to sit here'' Brick said nervously while he and Butch was sweating and trying hard to cover their face

''Ok enjoy your sitting'' Sakurako said smiling

''What a weird girl'' Butch whispered at Brick and Brick nodded

**With Momoko and Boomer**

''Here's your food'' Sakurako said giving them the food

''Thank Sakurako. Itadakimasu'' they both said as they began to eat after some time they were finished

''It was delicous! We'll be going now Sakurako'' Momoko said

''Ok be careful'' Sakurako said cleaning the dishes

''Bye'' They both waved as they walked to the door with Butch and Brick at their tracks

''Well where are we going next Momoko?'' Boomer asked looking at her cute face

''How about the park?'' Momoko suggested looking at Boomer clear blue eyes ''You know you have some cute eyes'' she says smiling

''Hehehehe thanks'' Boomer said rubbing his head and blushing making him cute also making Momoko blushed a little

_''Wow i've been blushing alot'' Momoko thought looking at Boomer ''he does look cute. No Momoko stop thinking''_

"Let's go Momoko'' Boomer said holding her hand making Momoko gasp

''Sure'' Momoko said smiling before walking towards the park

**Let's see Brick and Butch**

''Did i just saw Momoko blushed just looking at Boomer'' Butch said rubbing his eyes making sure that if it's real

''Hmmm maybe it's your imagination'' Brick said ''Wait did Boomer just hold Momoko's hand!?'' he says angrily and with jealousy

''Wow never knew that Boomer has that guts'' Butch said surprised ''and he's the sensitive one'' he muttered

"Anyway let's follow them'' Brick said

**At the Park**

There were people running around the park also destroyed and Brick were get to the park first and saw a monster that is colored black`

''Brick let's transform'' Butch said alert

''Ok'' Brick said

Before they got to tranform they were trapped in a Sticky substance and was thrown away in a bush

''This is not our day'' Brick muttered

''Yeah'' Butch whispered '' And i can't take this off even with my strenght''

**With Momoko and Boomer**

''Who the heck did this'' Boomer said

''Hey Boomer look at that'' Momoko said pointing to a monster ''Let's transform''she said

''But how we're handcuffed'' Boomer said clueless

''Well we can still transform but we have to work together'' Momoko explained and Boomer nodded

_''Powerful Blossom''_

_''Explosive Boomer''_

They both tranformed and notice the handcuff was gone

''Looks like the handcuff is gone when we transform but it will absorb our power if we stay too long'' Blossom said

''Well we gotta make this fast'' Boomer said readying his bat

''Hey Boomer wanna play'' Blossom said as she thinks a ball with a baseball glove and magically appeared in Blossom's hand

Boomer smirked knowing what Blossom's plan and said ''I'm game''

''Power Aura Throw'' Blossom said as she throws the ball to Boomer

''Aura Bat Swing'' Boomer said as he hit the ball and shot the monster that is colored black leaving a hole in the monster's chest

''Goal!'' Blossom said ''Nice one Boomer'' she winked as they high-five

''Thank Blossom'' Boomer said blushing ''But what was that''

''I don't know this is a new one'' Blossom said looking at the monster

''Anyway what now'' Boomer said as they untransformed ''It's 5:30"

''Wow that long'' Momoko said '' How about we watch the sunset''

''Sure let's go to that hill'' Boomer said pointing to a hill

''Ok'' Momoko said smiling cheerfully

**With Brick and Butch**

The sticky substance were gone and now Brick and Butch is now free

''let's continue to follow them'' Brick said stretching his body

''Yeah. Man my body hurts'' Butch said exercising a little.

After some warm-up they began to follow them

**At New Townsville Hill**

''Wow the sunset sure is beautiful'' Momoko said smiling as they both sat down

''Yeah'' Boomer said as his hand got contact with Momoko's hand

Then Momoko looked at Boomer clear blue eyes while Boomer looked at Momoko's pink cotton candy eyes as they both leaned in each other their lips brushing and then

''Hey guys'' Brick said waving at them with a face of anger

And immediately Momoko and Boomer broke off their gaze and looked at them nervously and sweating

''What were you doing?'' Butch said hiding his anger and jealousy

''Ummm watching the sunset'' Boomer said nervously

''Can we join?'' Brick asked eyes twitching ''Sure'' Momoko smiled also smiling to Boomer

**Everyone's thought**

'_'I can't believe i almost kissed Boomer i mean he's my friend also i can't believe i'm falling in love he does look kinda cute no snap out of it Momoko he's your friend. But i have a question do i like Boomer?'' Momoko thought_

_''Wow i almost kissed Momoko when our lips brushed she smelled like strawberry and i want more. i hope she won't hate me but she smiled at me meaning it's ok._  
_hahaha take that Brick and Butch. Now it's official i love Momoko with all my heart'' Boomer thought smiling_

_''That Boomer really has the guts to kiss Momoko i can't believe the sensitive of all of us can kiss Momoko if me and Butch were late they were kissing now i have to catch up i can't let Momoko like others. I'm her counterpart meaning it should be me the Momoko likes. We look good together especially our eyes. I really need to catch up'' Brick thought angrily_

_''Man Boomer sure is lucky he almost kissed Momoko! that made me very angry and jealous. I, toughest of the rowdyruff boys was beaten by the sensitive one. i will not accept that i love momoko with all my heart and soul. I hope Professor can take off the handcuff'' Butch thought with jealousy_

**Back to Reality**

''Hey guys let's go to school i forgot my roller skates'' Momoko said to them breaking their thoughts

''Sure Momoko'' they all said

While walking The three brother were glaring each other while Momoko is confused why they were glaring

''We're here at my locker'' Momoko said

Momoko got her roller skate then on time their compacts were got her compact and saw the professor

''Momoko,Boomer looks like it will took longer than i thought to fix this problem.''Professor said

''WHAT?! BUT WHEN WILL YOU FIX IT'' Brick and Butch yelled while Momoko and Boomer looked at them weirdly

''maybe tomorrow we'll know the solution. come first tomorrow since there's no classes'' professor said before dissapearing

''Well i guess i'm having a sleepover at your house'' Momoko said looking at the boys

''But will you feel uncomfortable'' Boomer said worried

''Nope since we'll be sleeping together Boomer'' Momoko said awkwardly

''WHAT? Why'' Boomer shouted

''Because we're handcuffed remember'' Momoko said lifting her hand

''Oh yeah hehehe'' Boomer said laughing

''Let's go then'' Momoko said

''What about your parents?'' Butch said

''I'll tell them don't worry'' Momoko said

''How are you gonna do that'' Brick said staring at her with his blood red eyes

''Well i have telepathy powers also'' Momoko said looking at Brick's blood red eyes using her cotton pink candy eyes before looking at all of them while Brick blushed just by looking at Momoko's eyes

''Wow'' They all said

''Let's start'' Momoko said before her eyes turned light blue with a mix of pink

'_'Mom, Dad i will be having sleepover with the others''_

_''Ok Momoko have a nice sleep'' her parents said_

''Well it's finished'' Momoko said before returning her eyes to its normal color

''Again Wow'' They all said

''Let's go'' Momoko said cooly and smiling

**At the rowdyruffs house**

''Wow it sure changed'' Momoko said shocked

''Yeah we know'' the boys chuckled

As they entered Mojo was at work so they were alone

''Well Boomer let's go to sleep'' Momoko said yawning

''Sure today sure is tiring'' Boomer said also yawning

''Wait are you both sleeping in the smae bed'' Brick said stopping them

''Well yeah because we're handcuffed you know'' Boomer said smirking

''We'll sleep with you'' Butch said glaring at Boomer

''Sure but you sleep at the floor. Sorry'' Momoko said with an apologetic look

''It's ok'' Brick and Butch said

''Fine'' Boomer muttered

Boomer and Momoko are in bed while Brick and Butch are in the floor glaring at Boomer while Boomer is blushing

Why? Because Momoko is asleep so her face is _so_ close to his. Before Boomer goes to sleep he kisses Momoko's cheek and then he's felt the kiss even when asleep and blushed. Then all of them are asleep

Midnight

Momoko woke up 3:00 am and wake Boomer up

''Boomer, Hey Boomer'' Momoko said shaking him

''Hmmm what is it Momoko''Boomer asked while rubbing his eyes

''Will you please go with me downstairs. I'm thirsty'' Momoko said looking at him

''Sure like i said anything for you'' Boomer said now fully awake

''Thanks Boomer you're so sweet'' Momoko said smiling down at him while Boomer blushed

They go downstairs and opened the refrigerator and they both drank some milk

''Hey Boomer you've been really sweet and nice to me. So i have something for you'' Momoko said smiling

''What is it?'' Boomer said eager

Momoko walks towards to Boomer and kissed him at the cheek after some time she pulled away as they both blushed

''Thanks Momoko that was a nice gift''Boomer said smiling to her

''I'm glad you're happy'' Momoko said

''That's it i want more'' Boomer thought as he pulled momoko near him now they were looking at each other, Clear blue eyes and cotton candy pink eyes as Boomer leaned in and kissed Momoko at the lips while Momoko was shocked her eyes were wide. Then Boomer broke the kiss

''She taste delicious like i want to kiss her everyday'' Boomer thought

''Did Boomer just kissed me'' Momoko thought stunned ''Also he taste delicious''

''Ummm Momoko are you ok'' Boomer said

''Oh yeah i'm fine just shocked'' Momoko said smiling at him not caring about the kiss

''I'm sorry'' Boomer said looking down ''i don't deserve to be your friends''

''Boomer, It's ok please don't be sad'' Momoko said comforting him

''Ok thank you Momoko'' Boomer said smiling

''Let's go to sleep'' Momoko said

''Ok Good night Momoko'' Boomer said

''Good night Boomer'' Momoko said

They both go to their room and slept peacefully

* * *

**how was it sorry it took so long well not very long it's just it's school time you know. Also OMG Boomer just kissed Momoko who will be next Brick or Butch see you at the next chapter. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Solution,Vacation,Truth or Dare,Sign

**Hello guys.. I see you want me to update. Well i'm going to delete this story...JOKE **

**Well here's chapter 5**

* * *

**Chapter 5-Solution,Vacation,Truth or Dare,Sig**n

Momoko and the RRBZ woke up and decided to go was quiet while Boomer and Momoko was looking at each other and blushed.

''Why the hell are you two quiet?'' Butch asked ''Did something happened''he said curiously

Boomer and Momoko only blushed harder well Momoko didn't show it

''Well nothing, nothing happened'' Momoko said quickly

''Are you sure?'' Brick said looking at them. They only nodded fast

''Um well let's eat breakfast'' Boomer said

Their eating was quiet you can only hear their spoons and forks. After some time has passed their finished eating

''Let's go to the professor so that we can get that handcuff off'' Brick said

They all nodded and began walking towards to the lab

**At the lab**

Miyako and Kaoru were already there as they wait Momoko and the Momoko and the RRBZ walked in

''Hey professor''They all said

''Hello'' Professor Utonium greeted

''Hey Professor how's the expirement going on?'' Brick asked

''Unfortunately we can't find any solution'' Professor said sadly ''Looks like Boomer and Momoko are gonna staylike that forever'' he said

''WHAT?!'' They all shouted

''Well i have a solution'' Momoko said cooly crossing her arms

''What is it?'' Ken asked rasing his eyebrows

''Well how about find a key and inject it some chemical Z'' Momoko said

''That might just work. Let's do it'' professor Utonium said

Miyako and Kaoru found some key while Professor Utonium inject some chemical Z in it and then the key glowed violet. Then Momoko grabbed the key and put it on the keyhole and turned. They heard a click and saw that Momoko and Boomer was free

''Well that was easy'' Momoko said happily while Professor and Ken was wide eyes

''How the hell did you know this?'' Ken said shocked

''Well it's easy a handcuff is unlocked if you put a key to into the keyhole. the handcuff has some chemical Z why not put a key with chemical Z'' Momoko said smartly

''Wow'' They all said as they loooked at the smart momoko

''How about we go for a vacation'' Professor suggested

''Yeah let's do this'' They all said excited

''But first let's asked all your parents if they agree pack your things so we can go''Professor said

Professor called Miyako, Kaoru and Momoko's parents and said that they all agreed they all began packing and meet the Professor at the park.

**Park**

''Hey there's the professor'' Miyako said pointing the van coming towards them

''Over here!'' Kaoru shouted waving her hand

The van stopped and and the PPGZ and the RRBZ go to the van and sitted

''Well we're going to the Townsville Hotel closed to the beach and some grassy fields i have some reservation there'' Professor said to them

''Ok professor'' They all said

The professor started the van and drove towards the Townsville Hotel while the others were chatting and laughing

**At the Townsville Hotel**

''We're here'' Professor said

The girls and boys were dumbfounded the hotel was five stars and it was huge and tall even beautiful.

''Wow'' They all said

''Professor how the heck did you find this?'' Boomer asked

''Well the mayor invited us here long time ago'' Professor explained ''It sure was relaxing and comfortable you can do anything at this hotel'' he said smiling

''I'm so glad we joined you guys'' Brick said smirking

''Yeah yeah whatever'' Kaoru said

''Let's enter'' Ken said excited

They all entered and saw diamonds on the light at the ceiling, beautiful red carpet at the hallway and yellow designs

''Oh'' Butch started

''My'' Miyako continued

''God'' They all said

''Professor you're the best'' Momoko said

Professor chuckled and said ''I know i know''

Then Professor came over to the counter and said ''Reservation for Utonium please''

''Hmmm let's see..'' The counter lady said ''Ah here it is yes you are at the 315 that's the third floor. Enjoy your staying here'' the counterlady said

''Thank you'' momoko said politely

They all went to the third floor and saw the room 315. When they entered they were all shocked there were 7 bedroom, a large tv room,2 Bathroom,Play room ,computer room,and of course the kitchen.

''Wait if there's 7 bedroom then one must share with the other'' Professor said looking at them

''Well i don't want boys'' Kaoru asked glaring at them

''Sorry i need some privacy'' Miyako apologized

''I have peach at my bed'' Ken said

''I have the space all by myself'' Professor said

''Well i don't mind'' Momoko said to them. The RRBZ was about to open their mouths but Professor said something

''well we decide this later'' Professor said tired after driving ''I'm going to sleep''he said going to the bedroom

''Me and Peach are going to explore the hotel. see you guys'' Ken said before leaving with Peach

''So what now'' Kaoru said

''How about we play Truth or Dare'' Miyako suggested

''With spin the bottle'' the boys said

''Well i'm not joining'' Momoko said

''What?!'' They all said

''Please Momoko joins us please'' Miyako said using the puppy dog eyes while Momoko was resisting. Then Miyako use the full blast puppy dog eyes then Momoko gave in and said '' Fine i'm joining'' she sighed

''Yay'' Miyako squealed

''I'm gonna get a bottle'' Kaoru said. When she returned there was a bottle in her hand

''Let's play'' Kaoru said as she spins the bottle and stops in front of Brick

''Truth or Dare?'' Kaoru smirked

''Dare'' Brick smirked back

''I dare you to take off your hat the whole day'' Kaoru said

''What! no way'' Brick shouted

''Don't be such a loser just take off your hat'' Kaoru said

''Fine'' Brick muttered. Brick takes off his hat and grumbles

''Now isn't that bad'' Miyako said

''Yeah yeah whatever'' Brick said and spins the bottle and it landed on Miyako

''I choose Truth'' Miyako said shyly

''How about this'' Momoko said ''Do you still like Takaaki?'' she asked

''Well'' Miyako blushed and said ''Yes''

''Why do you want to know'' Butch asked Momoko thinking that she likes this Takaaki guy

''Nothing just interested'' Momoko said smiling

''Ok let's continue'' Miyako said as she spins the bottle and landed in front of Boomer

''Truth please'' Boomer said

''What favorite powerpuff you like'' Miyako asked

''Well Blossom'' Boomer said saying the truth while Momoko blushed remembering the kiss

''Now i'm finished let's continue'' Boomer said and he spins the bottle and landed on Kaoru

''Dare'' Kaoru said eagerly

''I dare you to splash the Professor with cold water'' Boomer said smirking

''What! fine'' Kaoru said as she goes to the professor

''Nice one Boomer'' Butch complimented

Kaoru returned with a smile in her face while snickering

''Well What happened and why are you snickering'' Boomer asked

''Well i splashed the professor with cold water and you should have seen the look in his face it was hilarious and he didn't even notice me'' Kaoru said laughing

''Well let's continue'' Kaoru said as she stops laughing and spins the bottle and landed on Butch

''Dare'' Butch said confidently

''I dare you to kiss Momoko'' Kaoru said smirking

''You know Kaoru i'm going to kill you right'' Momoko smirked

''Yeah yeah just do it Butch'' Kaoru said. Butch stand up and kissed Momoko at the lips while Momoko was stunned and Butch broke the kiss with a blush in his face while Brick was angry and Boomer smirking knowing Momoko's first kiss was him

_"Man this is the second time i've been kiss in the lips'' Momoko thought blushing ''Stupid Truth or Dare. But i've got to admit that was great. he tastes like ice cream mint-flavored''_

_''Wow that was a great kiss! She taste like strawberries and cherry which is so delicious'' Butch thought happily ''I thank Kaoru''_

''Anyway let's continue'' Butch said smiling as he spins the bottle and landed on a fuming Brick

''Dare'' Brick said angrily

''I dare you to punch Kaoru'' Butch said _''That's my appreciation'' he thought_

''Gladly'' Brick whispered _''Revenge. because of her butch just kissed momoko i'm gonna kill her. i want momoko to kiss me so that i will be her first kiss (not really)'' he thought angrily_

Brick walked up to Kaoru who was in defensive mode and in one swift move Brick punch Kaoru very fast but strong

''Ow'' Kaoru said holding her head ''You didn't have to hit that hard you know''she said

''Whatever'' Brick said and spins the bottle and landed on Momoko

''Finally my turn'' Momoko said ''Truth please'' she said

''Who stole your first kiss?'' Brick asked quickly

Everything was quiet you can only see Momoko's and Boomer's blushing face

''Do i have too'' Momoko said looking at Brick's red eyes

''Y-yes'' Brick almost shuttered because he saw Momoko looking at his eyes

''Well it was'' Momoko said ''Boomer'' she blushed well she's not showing it

''WHAT?!'' They all said especially Butch and Brick except Boomer who was smiling

''How the heck did it happened'' Butch said angrily as he glared at Boomer same with Brick while Boomer smiled back

''Well i woke up Boomer at midnight because i was thirsty then we went downstairs after i drinked some water he pulled me and kissed me well i gotta admit it was great'' Momoko said not looking at them

''Wow'' her two best friends said

''Congratulation'' Miyako said happily while Brick and Butch glared at her

''Well who's your second kiss'' Kaoru asked

''Well Butch'' Momoko said as she stop blushing but still has a red outline at her cheeks while Butch smirked at Brick and Brick was fuming

Then their belts started flashing. Momoko opened her compact and saw a Black monster started attacking the town

"Guys let's transform'' Momoko said as they all nodded

_''Powerful Blossom''_

_''Rolling Bubbles''_

_''Powered Buttercup''_

_''Hard Brick''_

_''Explosive Boomer''_

_''Strong Butch''_

_''Powerpuff Girls Z''_

_''Rowdyruff Boys Z''_

They all flew and Brick was so close to Blossom that their skin is he didn't noticed but Boomer and Butch did and glared at Brick

**At the Side of Townsville**

''Wow that monster can sure cause some damages'' Blossom said as she thought Brick's boomerang and appeared magically

''Hey Brick how about we team up?'' Blossom said smiling

''Sure'' Brick smirked

Then they heard a roar and saw the black monster but has a sign PW in its head.

''Let's attacked'' Blossom said excitingly

_''Bubbles Boing''_ Bubbles said as she wave her wand making bubbles appear

_''Energy ball attack''_ Boomer said as he created an enrgy ball at his palm and strike it using his bat

_''Megaton Dunk''_ Buttercup said as she strike her hammer creating a green wave towards the black monster

_''Sword slash''_ Butch said as his flute turned into a sword and slashed the monster making it weak

_''Double Boomerang Attack''_ Brick and Blossom said as they throw their Boomerang with pink and red auras around their Boomerang and finishes the black monster

''Alright'' Buttercup said

Blossom took a closer look with Brick behind her when Blossom took another step The black monster shot a vine and wrapped Blossom

''Hey'' Blossom shouted

''Hold on Blossom!" Brick said alert_ '' Slashing Boomerang attack''_ he said as his Boomerang slahed the black vine

''Thanks Brick i thought i was a goner'' Blossom said winking at Brick

''It's not a big deal'' Brick said blushing also rubbing his head

'' let's see PW'' Blossom said as she began to think then her eyes widened

''What is it Blossom'' Brick said

''Guys this monster is beng controlled by the Power Warriors'' Blossom said to her friends

''WHAT!'' They all said

''Well What are we gonna do now'' Bubbles said worried

''Well since this is the sign of the Power Warriors meaning that they will come back in any days or weeks'' Blossom said ''tomorrow i have _someone_ that will help you guys also i'll tell you about the powers of the Power Warriors''

''Ok'' They all nodded

They all flew towards the hotel and untransformed and decided to got to bed

''Oh they're you are where have you been'' Professor asked

''We just fought some monsters'' Boomer said

''Ok. Oh and Brick, Momoko you will be sharing beds. ok?'' Professor said to them

''What'' Boomer and Butch whispered angrily

''Sure'' The reds said

**Nightime**

Everyone was asleep except Brick and Momoko

Momoko and Brick opened their eyes and they were locked in a gaze Blood red eyes and Cotton candy pink eyes. Brick leaned in and sweetly kissed Momoko wih all love he can produce while Momoko was shocked while bricks hand was in her waist deepening the kiss Momoko was shocked unable to say anything Brick broke the kiss

''Wow'' Momoko whispered

''Sorry. i just can't resist'' Brick said apologizing

''It's ok but i liked it anyway'' Momoko said blushing

''Really?'' Brick said

''Yup. Anyway Night Brick'' Momoko said before sleeping _''Now i kissed all the RRBZ this sure is a crazy week'' she thought_

_''Yay i just kissed Momoko hahahaha i knew we looked good together'' Brick thought with a silly grin in his face_

**In a Dark Room**

''What are we doing now'' One figure said opening his red eyes

''I don't know ask the other'' The Second Figure said opening his grey eyes

''Ask the boss'' the third figure said coldly opening his Dark black eyes

''We will make little blossom joined us because if we absorbed her we will die anyway because of her power dimensional eyes. so why not let her joined if not hypnotized her'' The fourth figure said opening his spiral yellow eyes before his eyes turned into different colors but still spiral and stopped at the yellow before closing his eyes along with the other figures...

* * *

**Wow the RRBZ just kissed Momoko just wow. also what are the Power Warriors up to? See you at the next chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	6. Author note

**Hey guys i just want you to know that i will be stop writing fanfics for _now_ i you know just just whatever i hope you all have a fun reading other fanfic and im not jealous i'm sorry everyone i hope you forgive me also thank you for all your supports thank you very much. Oh and don't worry starlight i'm not hurt ok...**


	7. Poll!

**Hello Everyone!Before i make another chapter i need your votes..**  
**Here are the choices:**

**1)Do i make Momoko join the PW but return to her friends in the end**

**2)Make Momoko and her friends fight the PW one last time.**

**Just write the number and iw ill write it right away! Hope you vote!**


	8. New Powers, PW attack, Hypnotized

**Hello Everyone! Long time no see!I'm sorry for the auther note hehhehehehe..When was the last time i wrote? was it june or july? Also attacks can be at the anime Naruto. hint for MomokoxButch. I also want to let you all know to read the tory that i love and was made by my best friend. it's called ''Broken Pieces'' and was wrote by Cera Mist.**

**Anyways let's go to another adventure but this time i'm gonna make a lot of chapters...not too many..Now it's time to sit,relax and watch..i mean read hehehhe...Also tnx for voting**

* * *

**Chapter 6- New Powers,PW attack and Hypnotized**

The sun lighted our heroes as they wake up from their bed in the was at the kitchen eating breakfast until Professor spoke ''So how was the hotel? Did you guys like it?''

''Like it? We love it!'' Kaoru shouted happily munching some food

Professor chuckled and said ''All of you can relax the whole day if you want.''

''Sure whatever'' Momoko shrugged.

''Momoko are you ok?'' Brick asked his eyes filled with worry and thought_ ''Was it because of the kiss i gave her?''_

''Yeah i-i'm fine'' Momoko almost shuttered

''Are you sure'' Miyako asked unsure and Momoko just nodded and began to finish her breakfast

''I'm gonna go outside to fresh up some air. see you guys later.'' Momoko said and giving them her usual cheerful smile but..it was fake

''Ok bye'' Boomer said looking at her unsurely and worriedly. When Momoko was gone Butch said ''Is something wrong with her?''

''Nah.. maybe she just want some fresh air'' Ken said while Peach barked in agreement

''Oh well ok. Let's play video games!'' Butch said excitedly like a kid

''Ok ok don't be such a kid'' Brick sweat-dropped _'' can't believe the toughest of all of us is such a kid!''_ he thought while Butch just whined

**With Momoko**

_''I had a bad feeling about today''_ Momoko thought as she explore the city. She sighed as she saw the Gangreen Gang terrorizing the city

''Man can those guys ever give up?'' Momoko said and began to transform.

**_''Powerful Blossom''_**

''Stop right where your are!'' She said to the Gangreen Gang

'' Who are you?'' Ace,the leader of the Gangreen Gang

''Well, looks like the leader of the Gangreen Gang is an idiot.'' Blossom said ''Well how about this. I'm one of the Powerpuff Girls Z'' she said seriously

All the members of the Gangreen Gang eyes widened

''N-n-no w-way. You're B-blossom'' Ace shuttered

''Congratulations we now have a winner'' Blossom said sarcastically ''Time to end this''

Momoko lifted her hand as it glowed light blue. She pointed it at the Gangreen Gang making them lifted up then she said ''Gravity Force!'' as she make them fly using 't forget it was so powerful. Blossom thought _''I never attack this powerful?''_

''Argh!'' They all said as they were shot to the sky.

Blossom quickly untransformed herself as she panted slightly

''I got to bring my friends to my house.'' Momoko said finally making her decision as she ran back to the hotel

**At the Hotel**

''WHAT?!'' a green-eyed boy shouted ''I'm a master at this game!? How can i lose to you! Out of all people i was beaten by you! The sensitive of all of us!'' He said pointing to Boomer

''Man Butch. you just lost. You're really acting like a kid today.'' Boomer said in a bored tone

''Hmph fine. But i will get you for this'' Butch said threateningly while Boomer just smirked. Brick just rolled his eyes at his brothers childish attitude

Miyako was at the living room using her laptop while Kaoru is watching soccer at the other tv.

Just then Momoko came in at the door looking tired

''Momoko what happened to you. why do you look tired?'' Professor asked

''I just encountered the Gangreen Gang and defeated them and well maybe i just used too much power.'' Momoko said in a tiringly voice

''Well next time be careful.'' Ken said seriously not wanting someone hurt his friends

''Well anyway we're going to my house.'' Momoko said to her friends

''Why?'' Miyako asked

''It's a surprise'' Momoko winked at them but also looked a little sad

''Well what are we waiting for? Let's go'' Brick said all ready their things before setting to Momoko's house except fo the Professor and Ken who said that thet're going to a science lab in the hotel.

**At Momoko's house**

Momoko opened the door of her house and saw that they were watching tv except kuriko who is asleep

''Mom,Dad i'm home.'' Momoko greeted her parents

''Oh home early dear?'' Kariko asked

''No. i just want to say something'' Momoko said her eyes turning light blue mixed with pink. Then her mom and dad's eyes widened before narrowing in understanding

''Hey boys what is that?'' Kaoru asked curiously

''It means she's sending a mesage to her parents telepathically.'' Butch answered to her

''What? but why didn't she tell us?'' Miyako said sad thinking momoko didn't trust them enough

''Oh because she just explained to us a day ago.'' Boomer explained to her

''Ok we'll do it'' Her dad said calmly

''What are they going to do Momoko?'' Brick asked

''They're giving their powers to all of you.'' Momoko answered sadly but she had to do it

''Why?!'' Kaoru asked shocked

''But in result they're gonna die'' Momoko said as a tear slipped

''But how is that possible'' Boomer said feeling sorry for momoko

''Well here's the story'' Momoko said as she start to explain

**Flashback**

_Some members of the PW were uncouncious and only one is still fighting_

_''Grrrr how dare you'' A spiral eyed figure said as he was shot by a lava ball. ''Take this!'' he said as he did a seal put them at Kariko and Dennis._

_''What the hell did you put in us!'' Dennis yelled at the leader of the PW_

_The leader just chuckled darkly and started to explain to them ''Well if both of you decided to give your powers away the results are...dead''__he laughed_

_''You bastard!'' Dennis shouted in rage but cannot move as he was paralyzed_

_The leader of the PW just teleported away with his members_

End Small Flashback

They were all shocked

''Your parents knows the PW?'' Butch said snapping out of his stupor

''Yes.'' Momoko said

''How?'' Kaoru asked

''We were enemies. we sam them attack... Anyways Since then we knew that they were power-hungry and wants our powers but we deafeted them except at that sealing.'' Kariko explained sadly while the others looked confused even Momoko

''Well if your parents are gonna give their powers to us what about kuriko?''Miyako asked to her friend

''Well she's gonna disappear becuase she needs mom and dad to live.'' Momoko said as she was looking at her sister who looked peaceful

''Well Let's get to it.'' Boomer said confidently as they looked at him ''I will not allow the Power Warrior to conquer the world.'' he said with determination

''We will also protect our friends'' Butch said standing up

''We will protect this city and the world'' Miyako and Kaoru said in the same time with the same tone of Boomer

''I won't let those freaks rule this city. I will help you guys'' Brick said with confidence

Kariko and Dennis smiled and looked at Momoko who is shocked at her friends outburst_ ''Momoko you picked some wonderful friends."_ They thought

''OK brace yourself boys and girls.'' Dennis said

''Also the process will be complete if we...died'' Kariko said smiling sadly at them

Kariko and Dennis lifted their arms and gave them their power as they now lay motionless at the floor. Momoko just looked at her now dead parents and the disappearing Kuriko and let a tear escaped in her eyes.

The RRBZ, Kaoru, and Miyako were covered in a white light until it died out.

''Wow i felt..powerful'' Butch said

''Us too'' They all said except Momoko

''Ok i'll explain all your powers.''

''Since my parents only have elemental powers so i guess you have different elements.'' Momoko explained ''Brick has fire and lava, Boomer has the rare element Ice, Butch surprisingly Nature, Miyako expected Water because of her bubbles, and finally Kaoru who has lightning'' she said accordingly

''Wow'' They all said

''Yay i got two elements!'' Brick said smugly

''Now we can train'' Momoko grinned and led them to her secret training ground which only her deceased parents knew

''Ok let's start working with your elements by transferring them to your weapons.''Momoko explained. she then thought a bow and magically appeared. Then she readied are aim and put the electricity element in her arrow and target was crackling with electricity.

''That was awesome'' kaoru said since she knew she had Lightning powers

'' You can also create your own moves'' Momoko said as her bow and arrow disappear

''Can you demonstrate it to us?'' Miyako asked

''Sure'' Momoko said. Then she created an ice and molded it into a ball and said '' Ice Ball!'' as she hit it at ther ground making smoked appear. After the smoke died they saw a ground full of ice.

''Cool'' Boomer said eagerly to learn some Ice attacks

''Well i'm not gonna help you guys but i can give some tips'' Momoko said as they nodded and started working.

**A Few Hours later**

We can now see a training ground almost destroyed because of the elemental attacks and also a panting heroes.

''That was some nice work you guys'' Momoko said happily

''Thanks'' They all said

''Hey Momoko if your parents only have elemental powers why did you have so many?''Boomer asked her

''Well all i did was train and discover.'' Momoko said ''But my mom and dad said that i was gifted because my grandmother and father is very powerful and maybe the DNA got passed down into me.'' she explained

They nodded then Kaoru asked a question ''Why did Kuriko disappear while you didn't?''she questioned her close sister

''Well you need to be at least 10 years old before you can defend yourself''Momoko explained again. They all transformed into their super forms to go at the hotel.

''Let's all go back to the hotel'' Momoko said as they all began to fly to the hotel

**Back to the Hotel**

''So how was your day'' Peach asked

''tired'' They all said and started to sleep and this Butch and Momoko are going to sleep in the same bed.

''Boy am i tired.'' Butch groaned

''anyway let's go to sleep'' Momoko said yawning as Butch nodded and turned off the lights

Momoko was sleeping and Butch kissed her cheek and said ''I love you.''But Momoko didn't heard it because she was asleep.

**Morning**

The sunlight attacked our heroes eyes as they all groaned but woke up.

''I wonder what are we going to do today?'' Miyako asked

''Anyway let's eat i'm hungry'' Kaoru said

Our heroes eat trained and rest. Brick, Butch, Boomer, Miyako, Kaoru all learned a new move and became powerful enough to hurt the PW.

''I'm ready to kick some Power Warrior's butt'' Butch said raising his fist

Then their belts started flashing and saw another destruction at the city and quickly started to transform

**_''Powerful Blossom''_**

**_''Rolling Bubbles''_**

**_''Powerded Buttercup''_**

**_''Hard Brick''_**

**_''Explosive Boomer''_**

**_''Strong Butch''_**

**_''Powerpuff Girls Z''_**

**_''Rowdyruff Boys Z''_**

They all flew at the center of the city and located the PW

''Stop right there!'' Blososom said hatefully at them

''Hmph looks like your parents died eh'' The Spiral eyed boy said while Blossom just glared ''Oh we forgot to mention our names right how silly of us. Names Power''The spiral eyed boy

''Dark'' the black eyed boy

''Hypno'' the Red eyed boy

''Gravity'' The grey eyed one

''Anyway we will defeat you today!'' Blossom said as she thought her bow and arrow making it appear

''We'll see about that.''Power said

''Flaming arrow'' Blossom said as her arrow is covered with fire

''Let me help you'' Brick said ''Flaming beyblade attack!'' he said as his beyblade is covered with pure fire and threw it to Power

''Power come forth and deflect this beyblade and arrow'' Power chanted as his spiral eyed turned red and deflect it.

''They're still strong'' Blossom cursed

''What's wrong Blossom. You've gotten weak'' Fiery said to her smugly

Bubbles glared at him and yelled ''Don't insult my friend like that!'' ''Water come and help me defeat our enemies!'' she chanted as water started gathering and keep hitting the PW and was hit

''Hmph looks like you improved'' Dark said

''Dark blast'' Dark said as he threw a dark ball they all dodged it but Miyako was unlucky and was paralyzed

''Take this!'' Buttercup shouted ''Lightning surge!'' Lightning appeared in her hand and became a spear and threw it at them

''Fiery fire defeat this lightning and attack the girl'' Fiery said as fire spinned around the lightning and became smoke. The fire attacked Buttercup like a wild beast and was burned

''Let's see if you can defeat this!'' Butch said to them ''Earth boulder attack!''as he held the ground and lifted it and threw it at them.

''Almighty Push'' Gravity said and boulder was pushed away by force while Butch was wide eyed and was hit.

''Hey don't hurt my brother like that!'' Boomer said ''Ice bat swing attack!'' he yelled angrily as he swinged his bat creating a cold wave.

''Pathetic'' Fiery said ''Fire ball attack!'' as he breath out fire and attacked Boomer leaving him have burns and bruise.

''You will not hurt my brother or your dead!'' Brick said in rage ''Lava rain attack!''Brick chanted and made lava rained.

Power's eyes turned blue and said ''Watery Javelin attack'' and his eyes brought out a wave of water and hit the lava making it towards to Brick's screamed in pain as he was hit by his lava attack

''That's it! i will not let you hurt my friends!'' Blossom said in rage her pink eyes turning a little bit of Brick's eyes

''Yes Blossom keep getting angry'' Power said maliciously

''Almight Push!'' Gravity said as Blossom was pushed away by force and was held by Power ''Hyno Now!'' Power yelled and looked at the struggling momoko ''don't worry you will be mine soon.''Power whispered to her. ''If you join us.'' he told to Blossom as her friends heard that and started to protest

''No way Blossom would join you!'' The RRBZ yelled

''Yeah! she's our sister and we would never let you hurt her!'' Bubbles and Buttercup shouted

''Oh but she will'' Power said with a crazed look

Hypno walked towards Blossom as his red eyes turned yellowish and forced Blossom to look at him eye to eye. Blossom Pink eyes and Hypno's Yellowish and red eyes started to fight until Blossom Pink eyes turned slightly spiral like Power but disappear as she was uncouncious while Power let go off her

''Blossom!'' Her friends yelled as they found the power to stand up and protect Blossom

''What did you do to her.'' Brick said in rage

They all just chuckled and said ''It will be a matter of time we recruit her.''Power turned his eyes to the three boys and speak with them telephatically

_'' Looks like you three have some competition over Blossom. and I'll be joining that.''_ Power said to them while they were wide eyed

''Let's go boys.'' Power said before teleporting away

''Blossom. Blossom wake up.''Bubbles said trying to wake up Blossom

''Let's bring her to the Professor.'' Buttercup said ''Hey Boys snap out of it and carry Blossom'' she said to them. The boys just nodded and carried Blossom.

**With the PW**

''Hey Boss why do you want Blossom.'' Fiery said

''Because...she was the one who opened my eyes about life and...love.''Power said with a hint of warm feeling in his eyes before turning cold ''But i will change the world and together we will conquer this pathetic world!''he said while smiling darkly. While the members knew what that means and smiled darkly.

**Back to our heroes**

''Guys i'm going to sleep. i need more training tomorrow.'' Boomer said before going to the bed

''Us too'' Brick, Miyako, Kaoru said

''But who's gonna guard Momoko?'' Miyako asked worried at her red friend

''I will'' Butch said with confident

''Ok. Good luck'' Kaoru said while Brick was giving him a glare that means 'Don't do anything to her' before leaving.

**A few hours later**

Butch was sleepy and decided to lay down next to Momoko and blushed because Momoko hugged him. Momoko hugged him because Butch is warm...But Butch didn't know and let the darkness took over him

* * *

**Now that was awesome. hehhee Hope you enjoyed chapter 6! Please review and see you next time! Also I'm not making ''all boys love momoko'' No not that**

**you will find out in a few chpater or the next chapter...**


	9. Very Important!

_**A message to all of you..IMPORTANT I'm very vey very very sorry if you all thought it was a chapter but this is very important**_

**I got a message from a fellow writer Artic Queen and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.**  
**I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**  
**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.**  
**-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**


	10. Momoko's strange feeling,Training,Recrui

**Awesome! I got reviews from my last chapter. I'm so happy that some of you guys review my story and for that I, thank you. Now we will see what happened to Momoko when she was hypnotized. I recommend all of you to read my best friend's story. It's called ''Broken Pieces'' Written by Cera Mist. Now let's start some reading! Also it's BoomerxMomoko this from Naruto or Pokemon. Forget to say also Butch has Earth I'm very sorry for not explaining much! And Finally, i want to change Boomer's weapon.**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Momoko's strange feeling,Training, Recruitment,Breaking out**.

Momoko opened her Pink eyes and saw Green. She tilted her head in confusion

_''Why do i see green at my face?'' She thought_

Boomer and Brick came to Momoko's room with electricity sparkling at them and muttering about ''Lazy Green Tomboy''  
Momoko giggled quietly as she thought Kaoru and started to read their minds

_Flashback_

_'' Hey boys. Wake up Momoko and Butch.'' Kaoru said ''We're going to eat breakfast then train''_

_''Why won't you do it?'' Brick asked angrily not wanting to be command_

_''Because i said so'' Kaoru said_

_''Oh and what will you do to make us go?'' Boomer said smugly_

_''Oh i will hit you with my hammer repeatedly. Then i will attack and paralyzed you with my lightning power. Or I'll hit you with lightning now to make you go there.'' Kaoru said smiling_

_''Prove it'' They both said arrogantly as they will only used their powers to dodge it_

_''Ok then. if you said so.'' She said_

_''Lightnind Needles!'' Kaoru exclaimed making them electrified. The needles where small so they have a hard time dodging it as they shouted in pain and said ''Okay, Okay! We'll go just stop this electricity.''_

_Kaoru smirked and said ''Thanks to you i had tested my new move.''_

_Flashback end_

Then she heard something''What the Hell!''

The scream of the two boys made Kaoru and Miyako go upstairs and gasped at what they saw.

''Hmmm. What's with the shouting?'' Butch said waking up from his peaceful sleep

''Momoko's hugging you Butch!'' Miyako exclaimed. Butch's eyes snapped opened and indeed she was hugging him making him turned bright red. Momoko's eyes also widened her eyes as she sat up, making them jolted up except Butch and as she said ''I didn't do anything!'' a red hue was located at her face

''Congratulations Butch! You now have a cute hugger!'' Kaoru said joking

Bommer and Brick's eyes twitched and said '' Let's go eat breakfast now''

They all nodded and goes downstairs.

''So Momoko how are you?'' Boomer asked worriedly and remembering the fight yesterday.

''Strange actually'' Momoko said to them ''I feel like wanting more power and i don't know why.'' she said her pink eyes turning spiral ''But it doesn't matter. I will protect this city from the PW!'' as her spiraled eyes turned back to normal _''What is this strange feeling when i see the leader of the PW'' she thought confusingly_

They all gasped at her eyes in a second but then smiled at the last sentence

_''Good thing it's not consuming her.'' They all thought_

All of them ate their breakfast and started to train at the training ground Then Momoko thought something and said ''Hey Guys i have an idea''

They all stopped their training and asked at the same time ''What is it?''

''Why don't we mix our attacks together to make them more powerful'' She explained

Momoko's friends looked like a train hit their head Brick broke the silence by saying ''Momoko, you're a freaking genius!''

''Well let's get started'' Momoko sweat-dropped by their looks

''Wind Cutter!'' Momoko shouted

''Flaming Wave Attack!'' Brick yelled

''Water Dragon Technique'' Miyako said

''Ice Beam'' Boomer shouted

''Lightning Edge'' Kaoru shouted

''Earth Erosion'' Butch yelled

A sharp wind, Wave made of fire, a Water dragon, A beam of ice,A ball like lightning, and a small tornado of earth dust was mixed and hit at the wall.

BOOM!

After the explosion they all saw a BIG hole at the wall and was shocked.

''Told you it will work'' Momoko panted standing in one knee.

They all snapped out of their shocked. Boomer said ''Momoko are you ok?''

''Yeah i'm fine'' Momoko said struggling to stand up but can't. ''What the hell happened to me. Does something really happened to make me feel like this?''she thought confusingly

''Momoko. MOMOKO!'' Kaoru shouted

''Huh. What?'' Momoko asked

''We've been talking to you for a minute. Are you sure you're alright?'' Miyako questioned her

''I...i don't know'' Momoko said finally finding the energy to stand.''Anyway let's continue.'' she said forcing a smile

Boomer saw it through her eyes, pain and confusion. ''What the hell is happening to her'' he thought worriedly

They all stared at Momoko and decided to listen to her

Momoko cleared her throat and said ''Today we will train your weapons and i'm going to teach you one attack each.'' Momoko made the training ground full of targets

_**(This is gonna be a long training)**_

''First let's transform'' Momoko said

'**'Powerful Blossom''**

**''Hard Brick''**

**''Rolling Bubbles''**

**''Explosive Boomer''**

**''Powered Buttercup''**

**''Strong Butch''**

Blossom started to train brick while the others stared intently

''Ok. Now we start with your beyblade Brick. Are you ready?'' She asked

''Hell Yes!'' Brick shouted with glee

''Let's get started.'' Blossom said grinning

''Flaming Shuriken Technique!'' she yelled as her beyblade turned into a shuriken with fire because of the speed.

''Now that's what you called speed'' Butch said

''when the hell did you learned that?'' Brick asked wide eyed

''Just now'' Blossom answered. They were all shocked

''I need to go to the hospital from being always shocked'' Boomer said awkwardly

''Anyway all you need to throw your beyblade with so much speed and add your fire element.'' Blossom explained to Brick while he just nodded

Brick threw his beyblade with all his might and added his lava element by they all heard an explosion.

''Well looks like you put your lava by now that's the speed and power i like to see.'' Blossom said smiling to her Best Friend while he smiled back. Blossom and Brick's friend were clapping at their friend's result.

''i know i let you learned this will be powerful if you concentrate your energy and power.'' Blossom said

''Flaming Vortex Attack!'' she shouted as she breath out her fire element and shaping it into a big vortex. After the attack they all saw half of the dojo burned.

''All you need to was breath out your fire element and shape it into a vortex.'' she explained

Brick nodded ''Ok. I'll try it.'' he said as he relaxed and yelled ''Flaming Vortex Attack!'' Brick shaped the fire into a vortex. it was not as big as Blossom's but it's strong. Brick panted as he thumbs up at Blossom while Blossom returned it.

''That's a strong one! Nice job!'' Blossom said with happiness in her voice.

''Ok! now we're done with Brick let's get started with Bubbles'' She said looking at her blue friend. Brick sat at the sides while Bubbles walked towards Blossom and listen to her Blossom thought her bubble wand and appeared in front of her.

''Ok! now i teach you how to trap your enemies while making them drown''Blossom said to her

''Bubble Water Prison'' Blossom said her attack as she swing her bubble wand making a big bubble appeared with water inside and hit the target in front of them making the target wet and have too much water making it look like Bubbles just said ''Wow''

''All you need to do was make your bubbles appear while transferring your water element.'' Blossom said

Bubbles nodded and yelled ''Bubble Water Prison'' and her attack was the same result with Blossom.

''Wow Never thought you are a fast-learner'' Blossom said with shocked in her voice while Bubbles just giggled cutely.

''Now we move on to your new Attack it's called 'Water Burst''' she said before demonstrating it to them. ''Water Burst Attack'' she yelled as a Water immediately Burst into the target making the target slashed into pieces because of the speed and accuracy of the water.

''Well that was fast'' Blossom said ''You were awesome'' she said to Bubbles

''Thanks Blossom!'' Bubbles said happily

''Oh yeah i forgot who wants to change weapons because i know one of you are having a hard time transferring your element at that weapon.''  
Momoko said looking at her friends.

''Well i want to change my weapon because it's a hard time transferring my weapon and i have a few attacks at my bat.'' Boomer said

''Are you sure?'' Blossom asked

''Yes. I'm sure'' Boomer answered

''Well here it is. i want to give it to you because i know you deserve it and it fits you perfectly!'' Blossom said.''Ouch'' She said painfully her eyes turning spiral. the others were shocked especially Boomer who was worried ''Blossom' are you alright?'' Boomer asked worriedly. ''Yeah i'm ok'' Blossom said but her eyes were still spiral Then a bow and arrow magically appeared in her hand. The bow and arrow was beautiful! the bow has a blue color and has silver like rocks and the arrow has a really sharp pointy object and has the same design as the bow. the others stared at it beautifully.

''Thank you Blossom' you're the best friend i ever had!'' Boomer exclaimed and hugged Momoko. Momoko was shocked but returned the spiral eyes slowly dissappearing. What about Brick and Butch? let's just say they're gritting their teeth.

''Anyways let's get started'' Momoko said breaking the all nodded leaving Boomer with Momoko

''Let's get started with trasffering element at your new weapon.''Momoko said as she imagined her own bow and arrow nodded

''Let's see here...I know this attack will work with you!''Momoko said ''Ice Arrow Technique!''she yelled as her arrow were covered with ice and shoot.  
the target was frozen and it crashed into pieces.

''I'll do it!'' Boomer exclaimed. Boomer readied his Bow and Arrow and concentrated putting his Ice element at his arrow and shoot but it missed.''Looks like you're not used at the bow and arrow. Here i'll teach you.''Blossom said. as she came closer to Boomer and hold his both of his felth her warm hand and started to get red in the face ''All you need to do was point your arrow at the target and shoot.''She whispered making Boomer shivered as he shoot his arrow making it bulls eye ''There now. i hope you learn something'' Blossom' said letting go of Boomer's hand.

Bubbles and Buttecup was shocked while Butch and Brick ready to annhilate Boomer as their Fire and Earth element started crackling at their hands.

Boomer relaxed himself making his blush disappear and concentrated Ice powers in his arrow and was a lot faster than Blossom. the target was hit and frozen until it fall into pieces. They all looked at Momoko for an 's face was blank and said ''Oops i forgot to tell it has more speed and power than mine''  
she told them sheepishly while the others sweat-dropped.

''Anyway now that you perfect it. it's time to learn a new attack!'' She said cheerfully

''Ice Crystals!'' Blossom shouted as many crystal made of ice attack the target making the target have many holes.

''I'll do it'' Boomer showing his rare smirk ''Ice Crystals'' he yelled but Boomer's Ice crystals was much bigger than Blossom's and shoot it at th target making much bigger holes than Blossom's

''Wow! not only you have a awesome bow and arrow but have a strong ice element'' Blossom said impressed while Boomer smirked

''Looks like the blues has what it takes'' Momoko said ''Now let's see the greens''she said looking at Buttercup and Butch.''Let's start with Buttercup'' Buttercup step forward and looked at Blossom.

''Since lightning is my favorite element. I can surely help you!'' Blossom exclaimed ''I call it Lightning Spark!'' A saprk of lightning was shot at the target making it turned to dust

Buttercup whistled and said ''Nice. Let me try it.'' Buttercup readied herself and shouted ''Lightning Spark'' it's not as powerful as Blossom but close enough.

''That's good. Now let's continue with your weapon.''Blossom said

''Nahh I'm good i already have one.''Buttercup said ''I'll demonstrate one to you.'' she said ''Lightning Hammer Charge'' Buttercup yelled making her hammer crack with electricity and smashed the target.

''Now that's awesome! You can create cool moves like that'' Blossom said impressed

''Now the last Butch'' Blossom said as Butch stepped forward and started to listen at Blossom.

''Now i'll teach you some tech-'' Blossom was cut off by Butch

''I already have some brand new moves. i can demonstrate it to you.'' Butch said smugly

''Earth Dome!'' Butch shouted making stems trap the target and destroyed it.

''Nice.'' Blossom said ''Wait since when did you have Earth?'' she asked

''Well i figured out that i have earth and grass element'' Butch shrugged

''Then we'll continue with your weapon'' Blossom continued while butch nodded Blossom thought her own flute which has color sky blue mixed with pink.

''Ummm Blossom why does your other color has blue?'' Boomer asked

''Well i admit i like the color blue,green, and red. to be honest i like blue more because it symbolized peacefulness to me.'' Blossom explained as Boomer blushed as he likes blue too.

''Also you like flute?'' Butch asked

''Yes. I can play music with it.'' Blossom said

''Well can you play some music to us please?'' Brick said smiling at her

''Sure! It's been a while since i played it'' Blossom exclaimed

Blossom started playing some peaceful song while they listened some birds were singing and the sun was shining. The wind blew Blossom's hair making Blossom have a peaceful look. You can see that all of them enjoyed listening to Blossom's flute until Blossom stopped playing.

''That was some nice music Blossom'' Bubbles said with her sweet voice

''Yeah maybe sometimes make us hear your other instruments'' Buttercup said smiling to her sister

''Sure'' Blossom said returning the smile

''Now Let's continue'' She said ''All you need to do is play some music while concentrating at nature around you and control them using your flute like this.''Blossom said to Butch as Butch watched intently

Blossom played some music and concentrated at the nature around her. Then some stems and trees surround the target and slashed nodded

''I call it Nature Slash'' Butch said while Momoko nodded in confirmation.

Butch played the same music like Blossom and had the same results

''Now that we're finish let's rest up a bit.'' Blossom said tiredly untransforming herself and the others did the same.

''How about we talk for a while'' Miyako suggested. They all said ''Sure''

''I want to know..'' Boomer said looking at Momoko ''Since when did you have a mask?'' he asked

''I have it before i meet Kaoru and Miyako.'' Momoko said ''My parents said that to me'' she explained

_Flashback_

_''Mom! Dad! are you alright?'' a 8 years old orange haired girl said_

_''We'll be fine Momoko.'' Dennis said to his daughter while the PW stared._  
_Then Power began to laugh like crazy_

_''Yeah right. but know this'' Power said looking at Momoko making her nervous ''We will come back for more power'' he said as he and the others disappeared into nothingness while Momoko, Kariko and Dennis stared._

_''Well looks like you need to have a mask so that they won't discover you.'' Kariko said to Momoko while Dennis nodded_

_End Small Flashback_

''So that's why'' Kaoru said

''If i had my mask gone then this world will be ruled by them'' Momoko said

''Good thing we defeated Him. If not i will caused more trouble.'' Kaoru said laughing as the others followed her.

_''Should i tell them about this strange feeling?'' Momoko thought ''Maybe i should''_

''Hey Guys'' Momoko said to them as they looked at her '' I have something to t-''Momoko was cut off by an explosion. In instinct they all transformed

**''Powerful Blossom''**

**''Hard Brick''**

**''Rolling Bubbles''**

**''Explosive Boomer''**

**''Powered Buttercup''**

**''Strong Butch''**

**''Powerpuff Girls Z''**

**''Rowdyruff Boys Z''**

''Well well well looks like they've improved in a little amount of time.'' a cold voice said

Our heroes turned around and saw the PW who ws wearing mask making everyone confused. Now that they thought about it they never saw their faces. Bubbles, Buttercup, and the RRBZ rememberes their recruit for Blossom and began to take defensive stance to her.

_''Why are they protecting me? I can protect myself!'' Blossom thought_ very confused on what was happening. Power looked at Blossom and smirked ''Ok boys let's have some fun.'' The PW nodded and began to attack them

''Fire ball technique!'' Fiery yelled and blew and fire ball to Brick.

Brick smirked '' Lava ball technique!'' A lava and fire ball fought each other causing an explosion. Fiery can't see anything so are the other PW.

''Lava Beyblade attack!'' A voice shouted hitting Fiery at chest making him gasped in smoke disappeared and the beyblade returned to the smirking Brick.

''They've really become powerful'' Fiery said as his chest is bleeding

''Water Burst attack!'' a cute voice said. The PW turned around and dodged a water burst at their feet.

''I don't think so!'' Butch yelled as he jumped '' Earth Arms attack!''. Butch's arms were now covered with strong earth and punched all the PW making all bruised.

''Let me take over!'' Buttercup said

''Multiple Lightning spark!'' she yelled. many lightning sparks attacked the PW making them groaned in pain.

''It's not over!'' Boomer said. ''Ice shards!'' he shouted. A diamond-like ice which looks very sharp attacked the villains making blood appear

''Let me finish please'' Bubbles said. ''Water Spear!'' A spear like water appeared beside Bubbles and attack the PW.

The Power Warriors were shocked at their amazing teamwork.

''Hmph looks like we need to pull out the trump card already''Power said tiredly ''Hypno! you know what to do!'' he yelled

Hypno nodded and looked at Blossom. Blossom's eyes started switching to Pink and Yellow as she clutched her head in pain.

''Blossom!'' her friends yelled going towards her but a force pushed them away making them moaned on pain struggling to get up.

''Ahhhhhhhhhh!'' Blossom screamed in pain as her eyes were shadowed

Power smirked '' Now come little Blossom'' he reached out is looked up and they all gasped her eyes were dull was about to reached the hand but was stopped by an all looked at where the arrow came from and saw it was Boomer who was panting

''I... ...let.. you.. go with them!'' Boomer shouted as he found an energy to fight

''Fire Vortex!'' Blossom yelled dully as a Big fire vortex attacked Boomer.

''Water Ball!'' a cute voice shouted. the water ball and fire vortex attack each other making looked as his friends started to get up and said '' Thanks guys''

''We're here to help you Boomer'' Butch said. The others nodded

Power held Blossom's hand while she flinched. Power frowned _''I knew we should have use a stronger hypnosis.'' he thought_ Boomer saw Blossom flinched, but the others didn't and he thought happily_ ''I still have a chance!''_

The PW stood defensive from their new recruit as Blossom sighed_ ''not again'' she thought boredly_

''You know i can fight'' Blossom said to Power

''Hmph fine you can fight'' Power said before breaking into another stance

Blossom's friends were a little doubtful attack their best friend but shake it off because it's to get her back.

''Wind Cutter'' Blossom said creating a blade like wind

''Lightning Impulse'' Power said making a bolt of thunder

''Multi Fire ball'' Fiery said as a many small ball of fire appeared from his mouth

''Earth Golem'' Hypno said creating a gorilla-like rock

''Dark Pulse'' Dark said coldly as a ball made of darkness appeared

They all mixed their attacks and blast it towards our heroes

''Pillar of flame'' Brick said making many fire around their side

''Water Jet Cannon'' Bubbles said creating a Water shaped like a jet

''Ice Beam'' Boomer yelled making a powerful ice like beam

''Lightning Spear Strike!'' Buttercup said shaping a lightning spear ready to be thrown

''Earth boulder!'' Butch yelled as he grab the ground with his arm and threw it at the PW

Two attacks fought each other making an explosion. the explosion was so strong that it made all of the people blasted all struggled to get up

''Blossom!'' Boomer yelled as Blossom looked at him with dull eyes ''We're your friends! Please come back to us...'' Boomer said sadly before letting his tears 's eyes widened as he remembered flashbacks...

_''Boomer let's go to Sakurako's'' Momoko said cheerfuly_

_''Thanks Boomer you're so sweet'' Momoko said hugging Boomer_

_''Anything for you Momoko'' Boomer said nicely_

_''We're here to help you Blossom'' Her friends said altogether_

Blossom's eyes were returning to bright pink. Power noticed it before yelling ''Hypno! the hypnosis!'' Hypno nodded as he began to send more hypnosis to blossom ''Man i hate to hold back'' he thought

''Ugh!''Blossom said as she hold her head in pain

''Blossom!'' Boomer shouted ''Ice arrow attack!'' he yelled shooting a arrow made of sharp ice and hit hypno

''Blossom opened her eyes one group was angry and the other group was happy becuase Blossom now had bright pink eyes!

_**(Author's Note- don't worry i have more plans to make this chapter longer)**_

''Ugh! what just happened'' Blossom said looking to her friends

''It worked!'' Boomer shouted running to Blossom to hug her making her shocked. Her friends smiled at the scene well Butch and Bricks smiled but has a tint of envy.

''I knew we should use more power in that hypnosis'' Dark said emotionless

''What hypnosis?'' Blossom questioned ''Just what the heck is going on! i'm very confused''she said very confused

''You must remember me _cherry blossom''_ Power said softly which only the other PW nodded and Blossom heard that and eyed Power

_''Do i know him from somewhere?''she thought_

''Let's retreat for now.'' Power said looking at Blossom with warm eyes that makes her blush.

_''What the heck did i just blush?!''_ Blossom thought' a red hue staed in her cheeks

The PW disappeared in a pillar of flames

''Blossom! are you alright?'' Brick asked

''Oh yeah i'm fine!'' Blossom looked at her friends smiling

''You sure?'' Butch asked '' i saw you go red when you looked at Power''he said

''Oh that was nothing'' Blossom lied ''Anyway let's go back home today was a long fight''

**At Professor's Lab**

The heroes entered the lab after untransforming and they were greeted by the professor ''Girls!'' he said

''Ehem!'' The RRBZ coughed

''Oh and boys'' Professor said sheepishly ''I have some good news!''

''What is it Professor?'' Kaoru asked

''Well it looks like I've found a house that will let you all live together''Professor smiled ''If you want you can go contact your pa-'' The Professor was cut off when all of them had some suitcase on their side '_'That was fast! looks like they've improve!'' he though_t

''Ok..'' Professor said awkwardly ''Anyway you can talk here all of you want I'm gonna ready the car or should i say limo'' he said walking away.

''Anyway i have something to tell for all of you when we go to the house.''Momoko said as all of them nodded.

''Let's go!'' Professor shouted as they all go inside the limo and fell asleep immediately. Momoko's leaning on Boomer's shoulder asleep while the other sleep peacefully.

**After some long riding trip**

''Ok wake up guys'' Professor said looking at them before getting out the car.

All of them then woke up from their sleep. When Momoko raised her head she didn't noticed that her lips touched Boomer's face making him go wide awake.

''That was some nice sleep. Right Boomer?'' she said to her best friend while he just nodded

''Ok guys let's unpack'' Kaoru yelled

''Ok!'' They all yelled back

After some unpacking they all decided to talk at the living room

The living room was green with leaves mark

''All i wanna say that i'm proud of you all especially you Boomer.''Momoko said smiling to the blond haired boy.

''Me?'' Boomer asked

''Yes you. Because you mastered already the bow and arrow and did a good jub in ice manipulation so goes the rest of you''Momoko explained '' And i promise i will protect all of you. and i will never break a promise'' she said with determination. They all smiled at her

''Anyway let's go do some playing'' she continued

''Sure'' they all said happily

''How about Hide and seek?'' Butch suggested

''sounds good! then your it Butch'' Miyako said

''What! fine'' Butch said

Miyako hid in a closet

Brick under the bed

Kaoru under the table

Boomer and Momoko flying to the ceiling

''This is a good idea Boomer'' Momoko said giggling cutely

''Yeah i know'' Boomer blushed

''Found you Miyako! i see you Kaoru!'' Butch shouted as Miyako and Kaoru got out of his hiding Brick was spying Momoko and Boomer at the ceiling ''I see you'' he Momoko remembered the fight with Power and lost her concentration of flying, she was about to fall but Boomer grab her hand firmly and got her back ''Hey you alright? What happened?'' Boomer asked worriedly

''I don't know i just lost concentration'' Momoko half-lied

''There you are Brick!'' Butch yelled panting after searching too much

''Now let's see where to find Boomer and Momoko.'' Butch said as he accidentally looked at the ceiling and saw them ''Oh Never mind there you are'' he said

Boomer smelled his hand _''Strawberries.'' he thought while Momoko did the same ''Blueberry smells good'' she thought_

''I want to go to sleep. night guys'' Butch said as all of them began to go to their rooms only Boomer and Momoko were left.

''Forgot to say thanks for saving me'' Momoko smiled giving Boomer a peck in the lips which makes him go to them room slowly before running rapidly leaving a confused Momoko. Momoko yawned and began to go to her room.

**Boomer's room**

Boomer's room was designed with blue paintings and ice paintings

_''D-did Momoko just gave me a peck in the lips'' he thought_ his mind stopped working

''I guess i have to repay something for her'' Boomer said going to Momoko's room

**Momoko's room**

Momoko's room were Pink with flower and blue stars

Boomer knocked in Momoko's room

When Momoko opened the door she was kissed in the lips by immedietly turned away and said '' Thanks for the peck in the lips''

''Oookk'' Momoko said awkward of what just happened

_''taste like strawberries'' Boomer thought in his room before falling aslepp_

_''Sweet. he's sweet'' Momoko thought before sleeping_

**With the PW**

''Will she remember us boss'' Dark said

''I think'' Power said

''Then we need to this more do we?'' Fiery said sadly

''Yes'' Power answered

''I hate holding back'' Hypno sighed

''We just need more patience.'' Power sighed to his members

They all closed their eyes in the darkness.

* * *

**Finally it took ma a week to make this. I hope you enjoyed!** **Oh and Please leave a review every chapter. don't worry i plant to make this story longer.**


End file.
